bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Varian
Varian is a Toa of Psionics, currently held in suspended animation on Odina. Biography As a Ce-Matoran, Varian became a Toa of Psionics when she was transformed into a Toa, and was part of a team. Varian's team was once sent to deal with a Protocairn invasion, joining together with another team in order to deal with the beasts. After defeating the creatures, and the Parakrekk swarm that followed it, the two teams decided to permanently band together, having worked well with one another. Varian grew close with a member from the other team, Norik. Despite the team losing members over the years, they stayed together, and sent small groups out on assignments. Norik and Varian would often team up on these missions. Varian was initially used for stealth activities, which put her psionics powers to good use, but she grew bored with these missions, and convinced the leader of their team to let her participate in more dangerous assignments. The combat proved to be too much for her, however, and the fighting pushed her to her limits. She resolved to tell Norik about it, but was never able to, and continued to fight. Norik and Varian were approached by a group of Matoran, requesting help investigating the disappearance of three local Toa. The two were instructed to wait on the shore, in case there was an ambush waiting. After several days, they had still not heard from the village again, but remained waiting on the shore. During her turn to keep watch, she playfully gave Norik a nightmare with her powers, teasing him when he woke up. They were eventually approached by a Toa of Sonics, the last remaining Toa from that team, though the Toa declined to give his name, instead insisting that they use code-names for safety. He led them to his village, and to the dwelling where they stayed. Varian attempted to mentally scan the surroundings, but discovered two Dark Hunters, who were preparing to blow up the building. She shouted a warning, and managed to throw Norik out of the building with the help of her mask power. However, she was too late to reach their guide, and the building was struck with the Dark Hunters weapon. She recovered from the blast, and attempted to search for the Toa of Sonics, but was attacked by the Dark Hunters Lurker and Gatherer. The Toa of Sonics also recovered, and attacked the Dark Hunters, who turned their attention to him. As they were about to kill him, Varian prepared a mental attack, but before she could unleash it, she was struck with Gatherer's mind scrambling Rhotuka. The attack sent her into a deep state of unconsciousness. She awoke several hours later, with Norik watching over her. She managed to tell him what happened, pleading with Norik to go after the Dark Hunters, in case their Toa guide was still alive. She attempted to get up, but fell down again due to fatigue. Norik instructed her to wait while he searched through the house for something to help, and she grudgingly did as told. While he was gone, she contemplated her growing dislike of mission work, as well as her reluctance to tell Norik about it. Norik soon returned with a Kanohi Wahanga, and the two set off to rescue their kidnapped ally. The two caught up to the Dark Hunters at the shore, and while Norik occupied the two Dark Hunters with an aggressive fire assault, Varian used her mental abilities to disguise her presence, and snuck aboard their ship. However, Lurker arrived shortly after, and the two engaged in a fight. Lurker eventually threw her overboard, and set out with Gatherer. Refusing to be dissuaded, the two Toa set off in their own boat, catching up to the Dark Hunter vessel. Varian attempted to use her Psionic powers to telekinetically stop the boat, but was unable to due to her depleted energy reserve. She used the Mask of Elemental Energy to boost her powers, and was finally able to stop the ship. Using her Calix, she leapt onto their boat, using her Rhotuka power to knock Lurker out. However, Gatherer engaged her in a fight, gaining the upper hand and giving Lurker time to recover and knock her out. Varian awoke on Odina, and was brought by Ancient to the chamber of the Shadowed One. The Shadowed One informed her that he had captured both Norik and the Toa of Sonics, whose unconscious bodies were brought in, and gave Varian the opportunity to choose one who would be set free. After initially refusing to make a choice, she chose Norik and imparted upon him blissful dreams as a farewell gift. Once Norik had been taken away, the Shadowed One divulged to Varian that she was intended to be his trophy, and to remain in his chamber in a Stasis Tube. Confused, Varian questioned the fate of their Toa guide. The Shadowed One revealed their Toa guide to be his shape-shifting operative Triglax, shocking the horrified Varian. She was subsequently placed in stasis, and kept in the Shadowed One's chamber as a trophy. Abilities and Traits Varian is eccentric and quirky, using her powers for odd reasons, but well-meaning, not acting out of malice. She is also extremely adamant, refusing to back down if it means compromising her desires. Free-spirited, she enjoys action oriented tasks, though is less battle-able than she would like to admit. As a Toa of Psionics, Varian has the ability to create mental energy, as well as a variety of abilities such as disguising her presence and telekinesis. Her Rhotuka power is sleep, allowing her to render targets into a state of slumber. Mask and Tools Varian wears the Kanohi Calix, the Mask of Fate, which allows her to perform nearly impossible feats. She bears two elbow-mounted blades, not needing to channel her element through them. She also carries a Rhotuka Launching Shield. Appearances *''No One Gets Left Behind'' *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' (First Appearance; Not Mentioned by Name) Category:Matoran Category:Ce-Matoran Category:Psionics Category:Toa Category:Calix Wearers